Anata ga Ite Kureta Kara
by synstropezia
Summary: "Natsu, kenapa kamu bersikeras ingin mengikuti lomba tersebut? Dengan kondisimu yang sekarang itu amatlah mustahil!", "Karena kau selalu ada untukku, jadi aku percaya bisa menang"


Summary : "Natsu, kenapa kamu bersikeras ingin mengikuti lomba tersebut? Dengan kondisimu yang sekarang itu amatlah mustahil!", "Karena kau selalu ada untukku, jadi aku percaya bisa menang"

A/N : Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan usul cc Kaoru Dragneel, dan aku terinspirasi dari lagu AKB48 yang berjudul sama yaitu Anata ga Ite Kureta Kara.

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima

Deretan bangku membentang luas hingga ke pojok kiri dan kanan, dipenuhi oleh penonton dari berbagai kalangan usia yang rata-rata berusia dua puluh tahun ke atas, memiliki minat yang amat besar terhadap musik. Di balik panggung sana, beridirilah seorang pria dan wanita berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun, tengah memandangi lautan manusia di depan mereka dari balik tirai. Keringat dingin terus mengucur tiada henti, dikarenakan perasaan gugup dan jantung mereka berdebar tidak karuan.

"Banyak sekali penontonnya, ini berbeda dibandingkan perlombaan lainnya" seru sang wanita berambut pirang, iris mata berwarna karamel tersebut terlihat berbinar diterpa oleh sorot lampu dari panggung

"Dan perlombaan tingkat internasional adalah tujuan kita selama ini, apa kamu melupakannya Lucy?" tanya pria tersebut sambil tersenyum lembut, namun wajahnya pucat pasi dan terlihat lesu

"Te-tentu saja tidak, tetapi dengan kesehatanmu yang sekarang..."

"Ada apa? Ini tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya, bukankah seharusnya kamu menyemangati kita berdua dengan teriakan super power yang tidak lain adalah ciri khas dari seorang Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Lihatlah situasi dan kondisinya terlebih dahulu! Kali ini berbeda Natsu, sangat berbeda bahkan!"

Pemuda bernama Natsu hanya terdiam setelah mendapat bentakan dari pengiringnya itu, namun dia kembali tersenyum seperti tadi-tadi, seakan beban yang dia pikul hingga wajahnya mejadi pucat pasi tidak berarti apapun dibandingkan dengan latihan keras selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Salah seorang panitia lomba tengah berlari menghampiri mereka berdua, sekedar ingin memberitau bahwa sebentar lagi adalah giliran untuk tampil.

"Segeralah bersiap, setelah nomor sepuluh maju selanjutnya adalah giliran kalian berdua"

"Baik" ucap mereka serempak, terlihat kompak dibandingkan sebelumnya. Namun setelah panitia pergi Lucy kembali memulai perang mulut dengan Natsu

"Masih ada kesempatan untuk mundur, lebih baik kita pergi ke rumah sakit dan mengecek keadaanmu!"

"Bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya kamu melepas kesempatan emas ini? Jika berhenti sekarang apa arti dari latihan keras selama dua tahun? Kamu tidak pernah melupakan impian kita bukan?" ketika menanyakannya, nada bicara Natsu terdengar bergetar namun dipenuhi dengan amarah

"Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya?! Selama dua tahun terakhir kita terus berlatih, dari pagi hingga malam dan semua itu..."

"Demi berdiri di panggung ini bukan? Jika menang kita bisa menjadi terkenal, setelah itu tidak perlu takut kekurangan uang lagi"

"Tetapi bagiku sekarang, kondisimu jauh lebih penting dibandingkan apapun! Sadar dirilah Natsu, kemungkinan kita menang menjadi kecil!"

"Hanya sakit demam biasa kok, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku"

"Natsu, kenapa kamu bersikeras ingin mengikuti lomba tersebut? Dengan kondisimu yang sekarang itu amatlah mustahil!" teriak Lucy yang sudah tidak bisa membendung amarahnya lebih lama, bahkan dia nyaris menampar Natsu

"Karena kau selalu ada untukku, jadi aku percaya bisa menang"

"Sekarang adalah giliran kalian, cepatlah naik ke atas panggung!" salah seorang panitia kembali berteriak memanggil mereka berdua, jadi kesempatan untuk mundur telah hangus ya...

Lucy POV

Semua ini salahmu Natsu, jika kamu tidak berkata seperti itu aku akan tetap bersikeras melarangmu mengikuti perlombaan ini. Ketika menginjakkan kaki di atas panggung, aku bisa melihat lautan manusia yang memenuhi seluruh kursi penonton, lagi-lagi perasaan ini kembali, membuatku berdebar tidak karuan dan rasanya menjadi lebih kuat dibandingkan sebelum naik ke sini. Usai memberi hormat, kami berdua mulai bersiap pada posisi masing-masing. Aku mengatur ketinggian kursi agar dapat bermain dengan baik, sedangkan Natsu mulai bersiap untuk menggesek senar biola dan ketika dia melakukannya, jari-jemariku mulai menekan tuts piano perlahan-lahan.

Alunan musik mulai membuat para penonton hanyut dalam permainan kami, langkah awal yang bagus Natsu! Tetapi kembali aku mulai khawatir, apa dia bisa bertahan hingga lagu selesai dimainkan? Kalaupun tidak aku sudah rela akan didiskualifikasi, karena memang begitu seharusnya. Semua ini adalah salahku, jika saja aku tidak terlalu memaksanya untuk berlatih keras, Natsu pasti masih sehat-sehat saja. Berawal dari dua tahun lalu, ketika kami masih berusia lima belas tahun.

 _Flashback..._

 _Kami berdua memiliki kepribadian yang bertolak belakang, jika aku adalah seorang yang kalem, tegas dan serius maka Natsu ialah kebalikannya, dia begitu ceria, bersemangat dan humoris. Namun mempunyai beberapa persamaan seperti, tidak memiliki orang tua, menyukai musik juga impian yang sama, dan mungkin saja Tuhan telah menakdirkan kami berdua untuk saling bertemu._

 _Satu minggu setelah kegiatan belajar-mengajar dimulai, aku sudah menginjak kelas sembilan SMP dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk masuk ke dalam klub manapun, meski beberapa orang teman sudah mengajak untuk bergabung dengan klub musik namun dengan keras aku tetap menolaknya. Pemikirkanku saat itu adalah anak kelas sembilan hanya dapat mengikuti kegiatan klub selama setahun kurang, berbeda dengan kelas tujuh maupun delapan. Lalu untuk apa melakukan suatu hal namun hanya bisa dilakukan setengah-setengah?_

 _Namun tetap saja, kecintaanku terhadap musik tidaklah bisa dilepaskan dengan mudah. Ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku pergi menuju ruang musik yang terletak di lantai dua dan dari sana terdengarlah suara alunan biola, musik penuh kesedihan juga begitu lembut tersebut langsung menggetarkan hatiku dalam sekejap. Pintu geser yang menutup ruang musik kubuka secara perlahan-lahan, lelaki berambut salam itupun berhenti bermain dan tersenyum ramah sambil menyapa._

" _Yo, mau bermain alat musik juga?" tanyanya menurunkan biola dari atas dagu, membuat keadaan di sekitar menjadi lebih tenang_

" _Be-begitulah, omong-omong permainan biolamu bagus" pujiku to the point, tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang bertele-tele dan membuat orang bingung_

" _Terima kasih, alat musik apa yang ingin kamu mainkan?"_

" _Piano, mau mendengarkanku bermain?"_

" _Tentu, kenapa tidak?"_

 _Ini adalah kali pertamanya orang luar mendengar permainanku, jejeran tuts piano yang berada di hadapanku seakan berkata ingin cepat-cepat ditekan. Alunan musik bernuansa lembut, sama seperti yang dimainkan oleh lelaki tadi mulai menguasi ruang musik secara keseluruhan. Selama enam menit lagu mengalun tanpa henti dan ketika usai, dia langsung bertepuk tangan namun juga merinding yang entah apa maksudnya._

" _Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyaku merasa khawatir, melihat lelaki itu terus merinding ketika mendengar permainan pianoku menjadi kejadian yang tidak pernah terlupakan hingga saat ini_

" _Bagus sekali, permainan pianomu benar-benar bagus sampai membuatku merinding! Kalau boleh tau apa judul lagu yang kamu mainkan?"_

" _Anata ga Ite Kureta Kara"_

" _Yang artinya?"_

" _Karena kau selalu ada untukku" saat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, lagi-lagi ekspresinya berubah, lalu secara mendadak dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku_

" _Aku mohon, jadilah pengiringku!"_

" _E-eh?!"_

" _Maaf jika terlalu mendadak, kalau kamu mau pertimbangkan saja terlebih dahulu"_

" _Bukan itu, atas dasar apa kamu memintaku menjadi pengiringmu?" tanyaku tidak main-main, dari ekspresi wajah pun dia pasti mengetahui bahwa aku sangat serius_

" _Apa kamu memiliki impian untuk dapat berlomba di tingkat internasional?"_

" _Jika bisa tentu aku sangat menginginkannya, tetapi sayang mimpi itu harus kukubur dalam-dalam untuk saat ini"_

" _Tidak, kita bisa mewujudkannya sekarang juga! Aku memiliki impian yang sama denganmu, ayo saling bahu-membahu demi mimpi tersebut"_

 _Saat mengatakannya, lelaki itu tak kalah serius dalam hitungan menit pun, aku sudah bisa merasakan kekuatan dari niatnya, dia tidak main-main dan terlihat sangat ingin untuk menang. Mungkin aku bisa meraih mimpi itu bersama dengannya, jadi kuputuskan..._

" _Baiklah, aku menerima tawaranmu itu. Benar juga, kita belum berkenalan sedari tadi"_

" _Natsu Dragneel, sedangkan kamu?"_

" _Lucy Heartfilia, yoroshiku ne!"_

" _Mulai dari sekarang mohon bantuannya, Natsu"_

" _Begitu juga denganku, mohon bantuannya Lucy"_

 _Tanpa sengaja bertemu di ruang musik, seakan memang aku ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pengiring dari seorang violist bernama Natsu Dragneel. Enam bulan kami habiskan untuk berlatih keras, mulai memberanikan diri mengikuti perlombaan musik antar kota, naik ke jenjang nasional hingga internasional. Namun kami tidak dapat memenangkan lomba internasional dan maju ke babak final, jujur aku sempat merasa kecewa atas keputusan diri, atau lebih tepatnya pada diri sendiri._

" _Almahrum ibuku berkata, jika kamu kalah maka harus bangkit kembali dan menjadi lebih baik pada keesokan harinya. Jadi aku mohon, jangan pernah sekalipun kamu menyerah, Lucy"_

" _Apa kamu tidak merasa kecewa? Hasil latihan kita selama enam bulan menjadi sia-sia!"_

" _Tentu aku kecewa bahkan ingin menangis, namun ada satu alasan kenapa hal tersebut tidak bisa kulakukan"_

" _Memang apa, karena perkataan mendiang ibumu itu?"_

" _Melainkan karena kamu selalu ada untukku, begitu juga aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Asalkan kita berdua masih terkait kontrak aku rasa tidak perlu menangisi sebuah kekalahan, hanya perlu berlatih lebih keras lagi, bagaimana?"_

" _..."_

 _Untuk sesaat aku terdiam, tengah merenungi maksud dari perkataan Natsu. Memang ada benarnya juga, menangisi kekalahan adalah sebuah hal yang sia-sia, lagipula enam bulan itu hanya perlu kami ganti dengan latihan yang lebih lama lagi, kalau perlu sampai bertahun-tahun bahkan. Aku menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir, mulai bangkit berdiri dan pulang ke rumah. Selama perjalanan, kami berdua mengobrol dan saling tertawa, seakan kekalahan tersebut tidak berarti apapun bagai sebuah debu yang menghilang ditiup angin. Syukurlah aku bisa menjadi pengiring seorang Natsu Dragneel..._

 _Selama dua tahun belakangan ini, kami terus berlatih dan berlatih. Meski Natsu terlihat lelah aku tetap memaksanya, dan hasilnya berbuah manis. Dengan mudah kami dapat melewati babak penyisihan hingga sampai ke jenjang internasional, mimpi yang akan segera tercapai itu mendadak terancam. Sebelum perlombaan dimulai, Natsu nampak berwajah pucat dan dia demam tinggi! Pasti karena terlalu memaksakan diri dan penyebabnya adalah karena keegoisanku.._

 _End flashback..._

Tanpa kusadari lagu yang kami berdua mainkan sudah sampai pada penghujung. Tepuk tangan dari para penonton riuh menggema di seluruh sudut bangku. Sesekali aku menghela nafas dan membuangnya dengan cepat, Natsu pun terlihat masih sanggup berdiri dan tersenyum kearahku. Entah bagaimana aku merasa bahhwa pintu kemenangan akan segera terbuka lebar bagi kami berdua, namun tiba-tiba saja...

 _BRUKK!_

Hal yang paling kutakuti menjadi kenyataan, Natsu pingsan tepat di depan penonton dan juri karena telah mencapai batas maksimal. Tim medis segera datang, membawanya ke ruang kesehatan dan aku pun ikut pergi kesana. Dokter berkata bahwa Natsu demam tinggi dan harus di istirahat penuh hingga pulih total. Aku duduk di samping kanan, memegang tangannya seerat mungkin sampah dia bangun dari pingsan. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah keinginan untuk meminta maaf, tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri atas kecelakaan yang menimpanya.

"Ughh..."

"Natsu, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Biasa saja, lagipula kita berada dimana?" tanya Natsu melihat sekeliling, memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit sambil sesekali meringis

"Di ruang kesehatan. Apa kepalamu terasa sakit, mau minum obat?"

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pulang ke rumah"

"Apa ini pilihan terbaik?"

"Percayalah padaku, Lucy" jawabnya bangkit berdiri dari atas ranjang, padahal ketika berjalan keluar langkah kakinya terlihat lunglai tanpa sedikitpun tenaga

Bukankah kamu terlalu memaksakan diri? Gumamku dalam hati semakin merasa khawatir, belum setengah jalan dilewati pun dia hampir saja jatuh pingsan seperti tadi. Aku sempat berlari kecil untuk menghampirinya, tetapi Natsu bangun sendiri sambil berpegangan pada pagar rumah tetangga. Kami masih harus menempuk jarak sekitar dua meter lagi sebelum sampai di tempat tujuan, apa dia sanggup?

"Hey...apa boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyaku yang sedari tadi terus berjalan di belakang Natsu, sama sekali tidak berani untuk menatap wajahnya sekarang

"Memang mau mengatakan apa?"

"Maaf, kamu sakit karena aku terlalu disiplin dalam latihan. Pasti berat bukan harus latihan dari pagi hingga malam?"

"Berat dan melelahkan lebih tepatnya, tetapi ini salahku karena tidak bisa menjaga kesehatan dengan baik"

"Kenapa...kenapa kamu tidak menyalahkanku saja? Dengan begitu aku akan merasa lebih tenang!" saat mengucapkannya aku terdengar seperti membentak, untuk sesaat Natsu berhenti berjalan dan kemudian menoleh ke arahku

"Baiklah sesuai permintaan. Aku benar-benar kesal karena kamu selalu..."

" _Sudah seharusnya begini, semua ini adalah kesalahanku!"_

"Memperhatikan orang lain dibandingkan diri sendiri. Saat perlombaan tadi, aku mendengar keraguan dalam permainanmu dan penyebabnya tidak lain adalah karena kondisiku waktu itu. Justru seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena membuatmu khawatir"

"Baka...Natsu baka...kamu benar-benar...bodoh..." ucapku memukul punggungnya pelan, kemudian menangis sambil memeluk Natsu seerat mungkin seperti tadi

"Jika ingin menangis lakukan saja di rumah, kamu tidak malu?"

"Untuk apa malu...aku tidak melakukan hal yang salah kok"

Meski dia berkata seperti itu, aku tetap tidak bisa merasakan tenang meski hanya sedikit. Sesampainya di rumah masing-masing kami berdua berpisah di depan pintu gerbang dan masuk ke dalam. Aku menyalahkan lampu, melepas sepatu dan pergi menuju dapur. Kulkas kosong sama seperti biasanya, berarti hari ini aku harus makan mi instant lagi? Ketika hendak menuang air minum, tanganku terpeleset hingga gelas tersebut pecah berkeping-keping, seperti di sinteron saja, di mana setiap kali terjadi hal buruk pasti ada barang yang jatuh.

 _PRANNNGGG! BRUK!_

Kali ini suaranya berasal dari tetangga sebelah yang berarti adalah Natsu! Tanpa mempedulikan pecahan gelas yang berserakan di lantai aku langsung pergi tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Membuka pintu rumah Natsu secara paksa dan menuju arah dapur, dia tergeletak sambil memegang panci berisikan air mentah untuk memasak makanan instant. Lantai menjadi licin sehingga aku terpeleset dan tanpa sengaja menindih bungkus mi instant dan keadaan di sekitar sangatlah berantakan sekarang.

"Bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit"

Ketika langit menjadi berwarna biru tua barulah aku sampai di rumah sakit terdekat, memang tidak bisa dikatakan seperti itu karena membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam setengah agar bisa sampai di sini. Aku memanggil suster dan dokter pun langsung memeriksa keadaan Natsu saat ini. Namun kabar yang kuterima adalah...

"Saya harus mengecek keadaan pasien lebih lanjut"

"Kira-kira memakan waktu berapa lama?"

"Hanya sekitar sepuluh menit, apa kamu merupakan keluarga dari pasien?"

"Bukan, saya temannya. Lagipula dia tidak memiliki orang tua, jadi biarkan saya mewakilinya!"

"Baiklah, mari ikut saya"

Sembari menunggu dokter selesai memeriksa keadaan Natsu lebih lanjut, aku terus berdoa penuh harap-harap cemas, apa keadaannya begitu parah? Dokter keluar dan mengajakku ke sebuah ruangan berukuran 3x4 yang menjadi tempat dimana aku berbicara secara empat mata. Melihat sekilas dari ekspresi pun aku sudah mengetahui bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan kondisi Natsu.

"Maaf harus mengatakan ini, paseian didiagnonis terserang penyakit kanker ginjal stadium empat"

"Stadium empat...? Apa sampai separah itu?"

"Kemungkinan pasien hidup hanya dua puluh persen saja, menyelamatkannya sekarang sangatlah telat"

"Kumohon, dokter harus melakukan sesuatu agar temanku bisa diselamatkan!"

"Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin supaya pasien terhindar dari ancaman nyawa. Sebaiknya anda menyiapkan mental untuk kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja terjadi"

Mana boleh begini, jika Natsu sampai meninggal aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Usai pembicaraan empat mata tersebut, aku pulang ke rumah dengan lunglai namun masih memikirkan cara lain untuk menyelamatkan Natsu. Di dalam kamar, aku menyalahkan komputer dan mencari pengobatan kanker ginjal. Namun hasil yang kudapat sama saja seperti kemoterapi atau mungkin operasi, tetapi dokter berkata jika melakukan kedua hal tersebut sia-sia, karena kanker sudah mencapai stadium empat jadi lebih baik pasrah daripada harus mengahambur-hamburkan duit.

"Tetapi aku masih ingin menyelamatkan Natsu..." gumamku pada diri sendiri, memukul meja belajar sekeras mungkin karena merasa kesal

Pada akhirnya aku sama sekali tidak berguna untuk Natsu sampai saat ini pun...

Normal POV

 _Keesokan harinya..._

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat, apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya seorang lelaki bersurai biru muda, tengah berusaha untuk mengimbangi langkah kakinya dengan Lucy

"Ah ya...Natsu masuk rumah sakit"

"Pantas saja aku tidak melihatnya pergi ke sekolah bersamamu. Bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?"

"Dia koma dan dokter berkata jika Natsu terkena kanker ginjal stadium empat"

"Stadium empat ya...pasti sangat sulit, lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau"

Lelaki yang sedari tadi mengobrol dengannya adalah Jellal Fernandes, mereka bertiga satu sekolah dan sudah berteman cukup lama. Tanpa kehadiran Natsu kali ini membuat kedua sahabat tersebut terus terdiam semejak sampai di sekolah. Masing-masing memiliki pemikirannya sendiri tentang cara menyelamatkan seorang sahabat mereka dari maut.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi Lucy memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, bermaksud mencari buku kesehatan mengenai kanker dan bagaimana cara pengobatannya. Di sana tidak ada seorang pun selain dirinya, mungkin bisa dimasukkan dalam daftar tempat paling membosankan di sekolah. Tanpa perlu mencari lama, Lucy sudah menemukan rak berisi buku yang sedari kemarin dicari-cari. Belum lama membaca pun dia sudah memasukkannya kembali ke dalam rak, hampir seluruh buku yang ada sangat sulit untuk dimengerti dalam hal bahasa, terlalu banyak istilah kedokteran maupun hal-hal berbau ilmiah.

 _BRUKK!_

"A-apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang lelaki yang tanpa sengaja menabrak Lucy, menimbulkan pula suara lain yang disebabkan oleh jatuhnya sebuah buku dengan tebal sekitar tiga ratus halaman

"Jellal? Jarang-jarang kamu pergi ke perpustakaan"

"Ada buku yang ingin kubaca..."

"Maksudmu ini?" Lucy bertanya sambil memegang buku berjudul 'Mitos Paling Terkenal' mendadak merasa aneh karena dia sendiri tidak tau kalau Jellal menyukai hal-hal gaib

"Mungkin kamu berpikir aku sangat aneh, tetapi buku tersebut kupinjam bukan tanpa alasan"

"Dan beritau aku, apa alasannya"

"Nee...apa kamu mengetahui piano impian?"

"Piano impian? Maksudmu piano termahal yang pernah ada dan didambakan oleh semua pianis di dunia?"

"Bukan, aku sendiri kurang tau tetapi katanya bisa mengabulkan apapun keinginan kita asalkan piano tersebut dimainkan"

"Benarkah? Jadi dimana piano impian berada?"

"Hey jangan terlalu percaya, lagipula itu hanyalah mitos! Meski sebenarnya aku...aku cukup mempercayai keberadaannya. Kita memikirkan hal yang sama bukan?"

"Demi menyelamatkan Natsu...benar?"

"Begitulah, meskipun piano impian adalah mitos tetapi demi Natsu...kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika mencoba"

"Dimana letaknya? Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi" ucap Lucy serius, terus menatap wajah Jellal yang sedari tadi menunduk, tengah mencari mitos perihal piano impian di dalam buku tersebut

"Menurut buku ini, terletak di sebuah padang rumput. Namun masalahnya adalah, kita tidak tidak tau dimana letak piano tersebut"

"Mudah, hanya perlu mencarinya ke segala arah"

"A-apa kau gila?! Membutuhkan waktu sekitar enam jam untuk berkeliling di sekitar padang rumput Magnolia, kalau tidak berada di sana bagaimana?"

"Aku akan berkelana dan mencari piano tersebut hingga ditemukan"

Terdengar bodoh memang, otak Lucy telah ditumpulkan oleh penyakit Natsu yang kemungkinan sembuh hanya 20% saja. Jellal terus terdiam sedari tadi, berpikir jika ini bukanlah benar-benar seorang Lucy Heartfilia, dia tidak akan pernah percaya pada rumor, ramalan maupun mitos meski 1% pun. Tanpa mempedulikan sahabatnya yang tengah menunggu jawaban ia lanjut membaca tentang mitos tersebut, sesaat terlihat agak shock ketika membaca dua paragraf paling akhir, tentang "harga" yang harus dibayar demi menyelamatkan seseorang.

"Aku berterima kasih atas semangatmu barusan, tetapi bukan kamu yang akan pergi, melainkan aku" ucap Jellal bangkit berdiri, masih memegang buku itu di tangan kanannya dan dia amat serius tentang perkataan barusan

"Sejak kapan kamu bisa bermain piano? Bukankah syaratnya adalah itu?!" bentak Lucy tak terima dengan pernyataan Jellal barusan, bersiap kembali melawan jika dia masih bersikeras

"Ada harga yang harus kamu bayar untuk menyelamatkan natsu, jadi biar aku saja"

"Harga? Apa maksudmu uang atau mungkin nyawa?! Jika memang seperti itu aku sudah siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk!"

"Kamu tidak mengerti apapun Lucy...baik aku dan Natsu, jika harus...harus..."

Jellal POV

Perkataan tadi sempat membuatnya bingung untuk sesaat, aku merasa tidak harus memberitaukan "harga" yang harus dibayar demi menyelamatkan Natsu, lagipula itu akan membuat hatiku semakin sedih saja. Dengan kasar Lucy menyambar buku di tangan kananku, mengeluarkan kartu anggota perpustakaan dan membawanya pergi menuju kelas. Dia pasti marah besar karena aku melarangnya pergi, tetapi...

"Apa salah jika seorang teman tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya yang lain, meski hanya satu?"

Musuh adalah hal paling mudah yang dapat kamu temukan dimana-mana, tetapi berbeda dengan teman apalagi sahabat. Aku menyebutnya "emas tiada tara" karena memang, terlalu berharga untuk dihilangkan begitu saja. Jika aku yang pergi Natsu tidak akan sedih, dimatanya Lucy adalah yang terpenting, bahkan lebih dari teman. Peranku hanyalah pendukung, sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah bisa mengejar mereka berdua.

Sesampainya di kelas, ketika aku duduk di depan Lucy yang tengah membaca. Kami saling terdiam tanpa sekalipun memandang satu sama lain, wajar saja jika dia marah aku tau itu, tetapi apa akan terus begini? Sehingga kuputuskan untuk...

"Maaf"

"..."

"Aku minta maaf, karena telah melarangmu" sekali lagi aku mengucapkannya, namun Lucy terus diam tanpa mengatakan apapun

"Jangan mengobrol, sekarang pelajaran sudah dimulai" ucap Lucy dingin tanpa menoleh ke arahku, menaruh buku ke dalam tas secara kasar dan mengambil kotak pensil

Bodoh memang, seharusnya aku mengatakan hal tersebut agar tidak timbul kesalahpahaman di antara kami. Bahkan hingga pulang sekolah pun dia tak kunjung mengajakku mengobrol, sengaja membelok arah jalan pulangnya melalui rute berbeda. Kini iris mataku berlinang air mata, Lucy benar-benar marah, benar-benar marah...

"Terkadang aku penasaran, di matamu aku ini apa?"

Sebuah anggapan buruk selalu menghampiriku setiap kali terjadi hal-hal di luar dugaan, apa mungkin benar jika mereka berdua ingin bersahabat denganku karena merasa kasihan? Kalaupun iya...itu lebih baik daripada sendirian.

"Tunggulah, aku akan menyelamatkanmu Natsu..."

Normal POV

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Pagi-pagi sekali seorang wanita bersurai pirang tengah bersiap-siap, keluar dari rumahnya sambil membawa tas berisi kotak bekal dan buku. Terlihat mengendap-endap sambil sesekali melirik kesana-kemari, seakan takut keberadaannya diketahui oleh orang lain. Namun tanpa dia sadari, lelaki bersurai biru muda mengikuti dari belakang, berusaha untuk bersembunyi setiap kali wanita itu menoleh ke arah belakang, seperti bermain petak umpet saja.

"Ternyata Lucy benar-benar serius ingin mencari piano impian" gumam sang pemuda masih terus mengikuti, sambil sesekali mengambil nafas karena orang yang diintainya terus berjalan tanpa beristirahat

Matahari memang belum berada di puncak, tetapi cuaca hari ini begitu panas sampai-sampai keringat mengucur tiada henti. Jellal tak putus asa, ia tetap berniat untuk menghentikan Lucy agar kemungkinan terburuk tidak terjadi. Mereka sudah sampai di padang rumput, di sana begitu sepi tanpa seorangpun karena memang bukanlah tempat wisata ataupun tujuan rekreasi keluarga. Rumput nan lebat membuatnya kesulitan untuk berjalan, belum lagi jika ada serangga yang mengejutkan secara tiba-tiba muncul.

" _Bukankah jarakku dengan Lucy terlalu jauh, kalau aku kehilangan jejak bagaimana?" gumam Jellal dalam hati, masih memperhatikan langkah kakinya supaya tidak terjatuh_

Lucy POV

Entah mengapa aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengikuti dari belakang, tetapi kupikir itu hanyalah sekedar firasat saja dan tidak perlu dihiraukan. Semua jalan terlihat sama dan aku merasa seakan tengah berada di dalam labirin, ayolah ini benar-benar tidak lucu! Merasa lelah karena terus-menerus berputar tiada henti, aku putuskan untuk duduk di atas rerumputan hijau, menikmati kesegaran dari angin sepoi-sepoi yang mengenai kulit pipiku lembut dan tiba-tiba saja...

"Bukankah itu..."

Tanpa merasakan penat lagi aku berlari lurus ke depan, dibalik pohon besar itu aku dapat mendengarnya! Suara alunan piano yang entah dimainkan oleh siapa, namun suaranya begitu indah dan sukses membuat bulu kudukku bergetar! Bangku kosong tanpa seorangpun di sana, dengan sebuah piano usang penuh debu ketika salah satu tanganku mengusapnya perlahan.

"Pasti ini adalah piano yang dimaksud"

Tuts piano berwarna hitam diselingi putih terlihat tengah menari-nari di depanku, apa ini adalah sebuah ilusi atau mungkin piano tersebut hidup? Pikiran demi pikiran aneh terus merasuki kepalaku, siapa sangka mitos yang selama ini kuanggap sebuah kebohongan benar-benar ada. Sekarang sudah saatnya jari-jemariku bermain, mulai mengambil posisi siap seperti latihan yang sering kulakukan setiap hari, tetapi...

"Lagu apa yang harus kumainkan? Apa mungkin sesuatu yang simple namun penuh arti, atau mungkin.."

Tentu saja, sudah seharusnya aku mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. Apalagi kalau bukan Anata ga Ite Kureta Kara, mengingat soal "harga" yang harus kubayar demi menyelamatkan Natsu membuat lagu tersebut semakin kuat, dalam artian aku bermain sepenuh hati tanpa sedikitpun rasa penyesalan karena mungkin, mulai hari ini aku tidak dapat melihatnya kembali.

"Jadi...biarkanlah perasaanku sampai kepadanya, bukan sebagai teman melainkan lebih dari itu. Meskipun tak lagi berada di dunia ini, aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sisimu sampai kapanpun..."

Jellal POV

Kilauan cahaya muncul dari permainan piano Lucy...apa mungkin itu peri? Benih-benih harapan yang tengah berkelana menuju rumah sakit dekat taman kota? Aku memperhatikan dari jarak cukup dekat dan ketika dia selesai aku langsung bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar. Lucy mungkin terlihat puas dan berharap bahwa piano itu benar-benar yang dicarinya selama ini, tetapi berbeda denganku yang tidak terlalu yakin dan bahkan beropini "hanya sebuah piano usang yang dibuang oleh pemiliknya". Ketika hendak menampakkan diri, aku langsung berhenti melangkah melihat Lucy yang seakan ditelan oleh cahaya, perlahan-lahan hilang sambil memandangi langit nan biru.

"Tidak Lucy...tidak!" teriakku berusaha meraih tangannya, namun sia-sia saja karena hampir seluruh tubuhnya menghilang

"Mungkin seharusnya aku membuat surat untuk Natsu"

Saat mengucapkan hal tersebut, iris berwarna karamel itu berlinang air mata, sempat pula mengalir hingga membasahi kedua pipinya. Sekarang Lucy benar-benar lenyap, sebuah tas berisi buku dan kotak bekal adalah peninggalan terakhir darinya, aku terus terdiam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Karena terlalu lama memendam hal tersebut, dengan penuh penyesalan juga perasan kesal kuungkapkan semuanya lewat teriakan.

"Kenapa...kenapa kau harus mengambil Lucy, kenapa bukan aku saja?!" keluhku memukul-mukul piano tersebut, namun tak lama kemudian ikut menghilang bagai ditelan bumi

Pada akhirnya aku gagal menyelamatkan Lucy, memang ini semua salahku yang terus menunda-nunda karena takut diketahui keberadaannya, sekarang sudah terlambat untuk melakukan apapun. Sekarang bagaimana caraku menatap wajah Natsu?

 _Keesokan harinya di rumah sakit..._

Normal POV

"U...uh..." gumam seorang lelaki berambut salam, membuka matanya perlahan-lahan sambil melihat sekeliling

"Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar"

"Jellal? Dimana Lucy?"

"Dia sedang ada urusan di sekolah, jadi tidak bisa datang untuk menjengukmu" ucap Jellal yang sudah jelas berbohong, namun dia memang sengaja melakukan hal itu supaya Natsu tidak khawatir

"Ya ampun...sudah berapa lama aku koma?"

"Sekitar empat hari, padahal dokter berkata jika mungkin sebentar lagi kamu akan meninggal"

"Mukjizat ya, setelah ini aku harus pergi ke kuil dan berterima kasih pada Tuhan" Natsu tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah Jellal yang terlihat agak kaku, tidak seperti biasanya

"Wajahmu agak aneh atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja?"

"Aneh bagaimana? Aku baik-baik saja kok"

"Yosh! Kapan aku boleh pulang?"

"Sekarang juga boleh, aku sudah bertanya pada dokter tadi"

Jellal membantu Natsu untuk berkemas, mulai dari pakaian ganti hingga beberapa hal lainnya. Ketika keluar dari rumah sakit terlihat jelas bahwa ia merasa sangat senang dan yang pertama kali muncul dalam pikiran seorang Natsu adalah menemui Lucy, sahabat, partner sekaligus tetangga. Tanpa perlu berpikir panjang pun Jellal sudah mengetahui jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu, langsung saja dia berpikir keras untuk mengarang alasan yang tepat.

"Kamu ingin menemui Lucy ya?"

"Eh, bagaimana bisa kamu mengetahuinya?" tanya Natsu balik merasa heran, menepuk-nepuk pundak Jellal penuh semangat

"Kau cocok menjadi peramal atau mungkin kamu memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran seseorang?"

"Eto...itu hanya firasatku saja kok, sekarang Lucy sedang sakit demam jadi jangan kunjungi dia"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Sudah jelas bukan, kedatangan kita berdua akan menganggunya yang sedang beristirahat. Tunggu dia sampai sembuh, oke?"

"Baiklah, kamu benar juga"

Sebuah rumah tingkat dua dengan cat berwarna putih tengah Natsu pandangi dengan seksama, jadi di dalam sana Lucy sedang terbaring sakit ya...Jellal masuk dan menaruh barang bawaan milik Natsu lalu dia pamitan untuk pulang ke rumahnya yang terletak tidak jauh bahkan cukup dekat untuk dikunjungi setiap hari.

"Jika ada apa-apa hubungi saja aku, oke?"

"Ah ya...tenang saja aku akan baik-baik di dalam rumah meski sendirian" ia membalas dan beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah, menutup pintu pelan sekaligus bersandar di belakangnya

" _Firasatku buruk"_

 _Lalu keesokan harinya lagi..._

Jam tepat menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, hampir seluruh murid sudah berada di dalam kelas masing-masing, siap memulai pelajaran. Natsu nyaris terlambat karena terus menunggu Lucy keluar dari rumah dan pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama seperti rutinitas sehari-hari. Sepertinya dia lupa kalau Jellal berkata wanita bersurai pirang itu tengah terbaring lemas di atas ranjang. Pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai, Gildarts-sensei guru sejarah mereka masuk ke dalam kelas dan memberi salam seperti biasanya.

"Hari ini Lucy juga tidak masuk?" Gildarts-sensei bertanya sembari menunjuk bangku di belakang Jellal, semua murid hanya terdiam tanpa mengucapkan apapun

"Bukankah dia sakit?" tanya Natsu beranjak bangkit, kembali dia merasa heran

"Saya sudah menelpon berulang kali, tetapi tak kunjung diangkat. Bagaimana kalau kamu mengunjungi rumahnya?"

"Ha...ha'i"

Apa Lucy sakit parah sehingga dia tidak bisa mengangkat telepon? Tanya Natsu dalam hatinya, berusaha untuk memfokuskan diri kembali pada pelajaran. Mungkin saja Jellal mengetahui sesuatu, karena dia yang paling pertama mengatakan kalau Lucy sakit dan tidak boleh diganggu. Ketika bel istirahat tiba, tanpa membuang kesempatan Natsu langsung pergi menghampiri sahabatnya itu, ingin mengetahui sebuah kepastian.

"Apa Lucy sakit parah?"

"Begitulah, tenang saja dia pasti akan segera sembuh" ucap Jellal yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikan wajah Natsu, membuatnya semakin curiga

"Memang Lucy sakit apa? Sampai-sampai mengangkat telepon pun kesulitan"

"Demam tinggi, kepalanya pusing dan dia terlihat sangat pucat"

"Oh begitu ya...kalau kamu boleh menjenguk Lucy kenapa aku tidak?"

"I...itu, saat kujenguk dia masih terlihat baik-baik saja!"

"Lalu bagaimana kamu bisa mengetahui kalau sekarang Lucy sakit parah?"

"..."

"Tidak bisa menjawab bukan? Akan kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri nanti siang, sehabis pulang sekolah"

Terdengar jengkel juga penuh kemarahan, Jellal hanya terdiam karena merasa bersalah telah membohongi Natsu. Lagi pula cepat atau lambat dia akan segera mengetahui kebenarannya, jadi untuk apa ditutupi sampai harus berbohong? Sekali lagi penyesalan datang menghampiri Jellal, waktu itu karena Lucy sekarang karena Natsu, apa tidak bisa sehari ini saja ia merasa senang tanpa perlu khawatir?

Bel usai pulang sekolah pun berbunyi nyaring, membuat semua murid yang berada di dalam kelas berhamburan keluar dari kelas, tak terhindarkan saling mendahului dan mendorong satu sama lain. Natsu pergi tanpa menunggu Jellal yang diam-diam mengikuti dari belakang, sekitar dua puluh menit berjalan pun mereka sudah sampai di sebuah bercat putih dengan tinggi dua lantai.

Natsu langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, di dalam begitu sepi bagaikan rumah tak berpenghuni. Lucy benar-benar berada di kamarnya bukan? Untuk sesaat dia sempat merasa ragu, masuk ke sebuah ruangan berukuran 3x4 yang dipenuhi oleh boneka dan berbagai macam buku berserakan dimana-mana, menggantung pula seragam di belakang pintu kamar namun tanpa seorangpun di dalam. Dengan tergesa-gesa Natsu berlari sambil menyelusuri semua ruangan, jadi memang benar ya...

"Bukankah Lucy sakit, lalu dia berada dimana?" gumam Natsu langsung merasa lunglai, menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri tanpa disadari

"Yo.." sapa seseorang membuka pintu perlahan-lahan, masuk dan menatap iba reaksi Natsu ketika mengetahui bahwa Lucy tidak berada dimana-mana

"Jellal, apa maksudmu membohongiku?"

"Aku memang sengaja, karena tau akan begini jadinya"

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, Lucy pergi kemana?"

"Sebelumnya aku ingin memberi ucapan selamat karena menjadi juara dalam kompetisi musik tingkat internasional" Jellal memang sengaja mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, masih belum siap untuk memberitau kebenarannya

"Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar! Aku ulangi sekali lagi, Lucy berada dimana sekarang?!"

"..."

"Cepatlah jawab pertanyaanku, apa begitu sulit?!" tanpa pikir panjang lagi Natsu menarik kerah baju Jellal, namun dia tetap menundukkan kepala dan semakin membuat pemuda bersurai salam itu jengkel

"Maaf...maafkan aku..."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba meminta maaf? Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu baka!"

"Maaf harus mengatakan ini, Lucy pergi mencari piano impian dan dia menghilang demi menyelamatkanmu"

"Tu-tunggu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti...apa maksudnya dengan menghilang? Jelaskan lebih rinci!"

"Piano impian dapat menyelamatkan seseorang yang nyawanya hampir sekarat, Lucy mencari piano tersebut dan dia memainkannya, lalu menghilang karena harga yang harus dibayar"

"Dan harga tersebut adalah, menghilang dari dunia ini?"

"Begitulah, seharusnya aku saja yang menghilang sehingga kamu tidak akan sedih seperti ini"

 _PLAKK!_

Sekuat tenaga Natsu menampar pipi kanan Jellal, dia menghela nafas terus-menerus dengan cepat, merasa lelah karena melakukan suatu perbuatan yang sama sekali tidak ingin dilakukannya. Suasana menjadi hening untuk sesaat, hingga Natsu kembali buka mulut.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?"

"...maaf"

"BUKAN MAAF YANG INGIN KUDENGAR! Bagaimana bisa kamu berkata kalau lebih baik kamu yang menghilang sehingga aku tidak akan sedih. Kalian berdua adalah sahabatku yang paling berharga, atau mungkin kamu berpikir ini hanyalah sandiwara belaka? Tidak sama sekali, kemana perginya akal sehatmu?"

"Pada awalnya aku memang meragukan hubungan kita bertiga, karena kupikir kalian ingin berteman denganku karena merasa kasihan saja"

"Ternyata kamu jauh lebih bodoh dariku, siapa juga yang ingin berteman denganmu karena merasa kasihan? Lain kali aku mohon jangan beranggapan seperti itu lagi" pinta Natsu tersenyum pilu, masih belum bisa mengikhlaskan Lucy yang pergi begitu saja

"Lalu perihal Lucy yang menghilang, bagaimana?"

"Aku punya ide, jadi lihat saja besok. Dia benar-benar bodoh, setidaknya ucapkanlah dulu selamat tinggal atau meninggalkan surat. Pada akhirnya kamu mengingkari janji yang telah kita buat..."

"Jika ada masalah atau apa telpon saja aku" ucap Jellal pergi meninggalkan kediaman Lucy, pulang ke rumahnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi

 _Beberapa minggu kemudian..._

Semua berjalan seperti sedia kala, namun ekspresi murung masih saja ditunjukkan oleh Natsu yang tengah berada di ruang musik saat ini. Dikarenakan guru sedang rapat hampir seluruh murid membolos pelajaran dan lebih memilih untuk bermain di ruang klub ataupun lapangan. Seseorang mendorong pintu geser, masuk ke dalam sambil mendengarkan alunan musik yang berasal dari biola, meski bukan seorang violist professional Jellal tetap menyukai gaya permainan yang terkesan lembut dan nyaman untuk didengar dari seorang Natsu Dragneel, meski berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari kepribadian aslinya.

 _Prok...prok...prok..._

"Beberapa minggu terakhir ini kamu sering memainkan lagu yang sama" komentar Jellal yang dibalas dengan seutas senyum oleh Natsu, dia meletakkan biola di atas meja dan menghampiri sahabatnya itu

"Karena lagu ini adalah kesukaannya sampai kapanpun"

"Sampai kapanpun, ya...Anata ga Ite Kureta Kara, aku benar bukan?"

"Sebelum mengenalmu, aku dan Lucy saling berjanji untuk selalu bersama. Sayang dia mengingkari janji tersebut" cerita Natsu menerawang langit-langit ruang musik, sesekali menghela nafas panjang sehingga menimbulkan jeda di setiap perkataannya

"Aku yakin Lucy tidaklah sengaja, kira-kira bagaimana ya ekspresinya ketika mendengarmu berkata seperti itu?"

"Hmm...entahlah, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya sama sekali"

Mereka berdua membuat laporan palsu yang mengatakan bahwa Lucy pindah ke luar kota secara mendadak dan mengganti nomor telepon rumahnya tanpa alasan jelas. Laporan itu sukses membuat guru-guru terkecoh, lagi pula jika mengatakan yang sebenarnya apa mereka akan percaya? Tentu saja tidak. Mendadak obrolan antara Natsu dan Jellal terhenti, ketika mendengar suara khas dari pintu geser yang membuat kedua sahabat tersebut menoleh ke arah belakang.

 _SREKKK...!_

Seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan model twintail masuk ke dalam, menyapa mereka berdua dengan senyuman khas seorang Lucy Heartfilia, atau mungkin wanita itu memang benar-benar dia.

"Lucy...?" panggil mereka berdua serentak merasa kaget, sang pemilik nama hanya kembali tersenyum dan menyapa

"Yo, sudah lama bukan?"

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa...? Jelas-jelas aku melihatmu menghilang ditelan cahaya!"

"Masa lalu tidak penting bukan? Terserah kalian ingin mempercayai hal ini ataupun tidak"

"Mungkin aku tau kenapa kamu kembali" grins yang sudah lama tak terlihat itupun kembali muncul, ketika melihat sosok Lucy Heartfilia tepat di depan matanya

"Karena kau selalu ada untukku" lanjut Natsu kembali yang mendapat balasan...

"Begitu juga aku akan selalu ada untukmu"

Syukurlah...aku tau Lucy tidak akan pernah mengingkari janji itu, bahkan meski dia menghilang sekalipun.

Tamat


End file.
